My story
by RU771AN
Summary: Maybe Mikuru doesnt like Haruhi,one day she goes to far,our resident hero saves the poor girl from hell but really what goes on in her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**I **My life.

Short chapter one(call it an intro).

**I hate my life.**

**I really do,instead of being a time travller im stuck here.I wouldnt mind it if i was able to get a boyfriend(I do have one on my mind)but im not allowed to.**

**All i get to do every day is to be molested by Haruhi and have boys ask me out all are fucking ugly aswell.I swear ill go mad sometime.**

**Anyway yesterday as the rumors told.**

**Kyon was walking home with Haruhi in the she winked at him and now theyre going out?**

**I was lost for words when i heard this.I mean come on!Shes a bitch Kyon you should really think striaght.**

**Well i dont if they are going out.**

**Thing is I dont want them to.**

**Day after the rain incident.**

**I was in my maid outfit at the clubroom when Haruhi walked perverted eyes looked at me.**_Please dont rape me woman._**"Wheres Kyon?"she asked in a voice that was somewhat confused.**_Good shes distracted now all i have to do is to combat roll out the door and she will never find me._**I never got the chance as i found out she was behind my back.**Keep away evil woman!.**Next i felt her hands start to undo me.**

**She went for the top half first.**

**My maid outfit was stripped away as she ripped it out.**

**My breats were at her mercy as she tore the bra off.**_Look Haruhi i know mine are big,but why?_**She touched my nipples and i felt the stimualtion of pleasure rip through i didnt moan.I must never ever moan with her or she will get ideas...lots of ideas.**

**Her attention was then turned to my final line of bottom half.I could feel her hands slowly coming down my chest.**_No please this is uncalled for!._**"Lets sexy you up"She laughed pervertadly as i felt her hands come down my waist.**_Get away please!._**She tugged at my trousers to get them off.**

**But she realised she couldnt and stopped.**_Good,wait whats good?._**I didnt have any more time to think as she slammed my agaisnt the table.**

**I felt my trousers being torn apart and i relaised i didnt have any underwear on.I forget to put them on.**

**"Woah whos going for the boys?"She grinned and my legs felt air.**_Shit im naked._**I didnt have any clothes on and i just stood there.**_WHY?_**Haruhi jumped around happily and reached for her camera.**

**I stood there unable to believe what was happening as the brigade leader took pictures of me naked.**

**I couldnt move or utter a mind was refusing to believe that this was happening.**

**She took pictures of breats,my butt,and my most prized thing that boys were trying to get,my tight took many pictures of that aswell.**_Im soo embarrsed im not doing anything._**My hands found themselevs covering my bust and i forced my legs to cover my prize.**

**"Woah you really have a great body Mikuru...im going to upload these on the brigade website and we will gets lots of hit soo bye!"Haruhi shouted as she slammed the door shut.**

**I was naked and didnt have any of all everyone would know about this.**

**I felt my eyes watering and my face was starting to redden.I cried as i knew i would have to go home like this.I knelt down and cried even more until i was lying face flat on the floor.**_She ripped all my clothes off that...bitch all in the name of her stupid brigade._**I think i must have been crying for at least 10mins becuase i felt a person over was Kyon."Dont look at me"I whimpered my face on fire as i knew he was enjoying the didnt say anything and i stood face was only up to his chest and i covered turned away."How are you going to get home?"He asked."I dont have any clothes left in since Haruhi just tore them off me."Ill walk you home Mikuru"He said.**

**"I need clothes"I replied.**_You havent seen anything of me._**He turned round and put his jacket over chest was shivering as it was i could tell he was enjoying the sight."We better get going then"He said trying to smile.I smiled back.**

**We walked through the streets attracting gazes from everyone as my bare legs shone throught but luckily since he was taller than jacket covered my feet were cold i came near my house.**

**"Well i guess this is it then"He said.**

**"Yeah you can have your jacket back"I replied before taking it off and giving it to him.**

**He blushed at the sight of my naked body.I could see his hands itching to grab my breats but he managed to restrain himself.**_Wait hes not going to jizz is he._**"So is it true your going out with Haruhi?"I asked.**

**I was expecting him to say yes and crush my dreams.I could see him pondering on what to say."No i dont like her in that way"He hope flared in my heart and i blushed.**

**I turned away and walked inside showing him my bare arse.**

**"See you then"I said and waved before winking at him."See you...Mikuru".He replied before going aswell.**

**I think i love i i dont.**


	2. Beer

MY STORY MIKURU PART2

*Notes.

After my first ever has been brought to my attention that I do have bad grammer and spelling so after that I looked at my storys and realised that some of my words have been deleted and no matter how hard I try to correct the errors they are still sometimes deleted.

_It always takes a man to save someone like me doesnt it?.From someone like Haruhi you would need a real who would always stay by me and hold my hand,telling me that everythings okay.I need that man._

**I like helps ya know?.Anyway I pulled one out the fridge and drank it.**_Man I love beer,_**I was about to drink more when my mobile rang.**

**"Haruhi".**Bitch.

**I turned the phone off.I didnt want that bitch to ruin my saturday.I walked away from the phone and sat down to eat my breakfast.**

**"12Mins of noming on stuff later.**

**The bell rang,the bloody bell rang!.**_I dont even care if its the fucking milkman as long as its not bitch queen._**I put some jeans on and walked towards the front door.I looked out the window and saw that it was indeed Haruhi.**_How does she even know?._**I walked away from the front door at that point and went back to out with her today wasnt worth even if Kyon was there.**

**I put my head down on the pillow and my eyes doorbell was ringing so loudly that it finally stopped working.**_God doesnt she understand the social situations of life?_**.I couldnt stand the KNOCKING! now and stomped feet brought my closer to the door and I felt a twinge of fear.**_Shes going to show the world to me isnt she._**I decided to take no chances and held a kitchen knife in my hand and wore a coat.**

**I opened the door a tiny little crack and Haruhi wasnt was seemed excited to see me and I dropped the knife and flew into his arms hugging I realised it was a trap.**

**"Mikuru your so easy arnt you"Haruhi giggeled.**_FFS!._

_Notes:I know this one is short but its better short cuz I ran out of ideas but Ill have sum later when Ive finished my you in hell!:D_


End file.
